Les héritiers des Fées
by Kyoi
Summary: Un Two ou Three Shot auquel je pense depuis déjà un bon moments. Certains vont sûrements me détester... les autres on verra. Une petite histoire sur la future génération des mages de Fairy Tail. Aussi l'histoire d'un père qui retrouve ses enfants...
1. I La fin d'une époque

_[Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle (éventuelle) fanfic sur Fairy Tail ! ^^ Bon, alors dans celle là je préviens qu'il y aura pas mal de personnages que j'ai moi même inventée, mais je tacherais à ce que se soit cohérent ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je pense que pas mal d'entre vous me détesterons après ce prologue, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère tout de même que ça vous poussera à lire la suite... Bref, bonne lecture mes CPLs (chers petits lecteurs).]_

* * *

Le maître de Fairy Tail, Makarov, était en train de marcher sous les décombres de ce qui avait été l'auberge de Fairy Tail, affaiblit par sa tristesse. Il entendait les pleurs des membres survivants. En effet, on déplorait une majorité affolante de morts.

La guerre Fairy Tail VS Raven Tail, avait été sûrement la plus violente de toute les guerre entre guilde. Cependant, Raven Tail avait été totalement anéhantie, et il y avait eu tellement de morts chez Fairy Tail qu'il ne servirait à rien de dissoudre officielement ces guildes.C'était la fin d'une époque.

Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à sauver tous les enfants des membres ainsi que quelques mages. En revanche, pour la plupart d'entre eux... Un mémoriam à la plus grande guilde de Fiore serait organisé pour ceux qu'on savait mort. Puisque malheureusement certains d'entre eux était simplement disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux. Vivants ou pas ? Vas savoir...

La guilde avait réussi à mettre les Dragons avec eux. Grandine, Ignir et Metallicana avait été retrouvés récemment, et avait prétés mains fortes aux mages, c'est grâce à eux qu'ils avaient gagné. Cependant ce ne fut pas sans pertes. Grandine et Ignir était resté pour aider à réparer les dégâts, Metallicana s'était isolé dans les montagnes après la disparition de Gajeel. On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps, alors ils faisait parti de ces « présumé mort ». Mais pour l'instant, au dela des dégât matériel, les survivants avaient un autre problème sur les bras.

-Maître , que vas-t-on faire des enfants ? Demanda Mirajane, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

-La plus grande d'entre eux n'a que 4 ans . Il vas falloir trouver une solution... Dit le maître les yeux fermé. Envoyons les dans leur famille la plus proche. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre. Pour la pluspart, ils sont orphelins maintenant.

C'est ainsi que les enfants furent dispersé aux quatres coins de Fiore, cependants ils restaient en famille, et avaient une lettres pour qu'on puisse les retrouvés une fois que la guilde sera reconstruite et de nouveau active. On retrouva la trace de Metallicana qui pris à sa charge Alice et Jillian Redfox. Léon accepta de s'occuper d'Ul et d'Ayron Fullbuster. Wolly et Milliana décidèrent de prendre les 5 enfants d'Erza et Gerald, qui furent leur seul famille au fond. Mirajane pu garder ses enfants, Demeter et Mary Justine, ainsi que sa nièce Arianna Strauss. Son autre nièce, Jade Dreyar, fut élevé par le maître.

Metallicana dormait dans le creux d'une montagne. Il détestait la compagnie des humains et faisait le deuil de celui qu'il avait pris pour fils, Gajeel Redfox, et qu'il avait du abandonner contre son gré. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il s'était réconcilié. Et même si il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, il aimait sincèrent Gajeel comme son fils. Il avait apris la mise en ménage de celui ci, et sa s'était arrêter là. Il avait accepté de se battre. Fairy Tail avait gagné, et depuis plus aucune trace de son fils. Sa m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'il soit encore vivant, pensait Metallicana. Mais tout ce qui lui restait à l'instant, s'était les deux bébés qui était dans la cabanne à côté du grand dragon. Alice et Jillian. Il avait accepté de s'en occupé, et avais mis la fameuse lettre au fond d'un tirroir où elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle est une quelconque utilité. Le plus souvent avec les enfants, il gardait une forme humaine pour ne pas les effrayer, mais, heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas spécialement pleurnicheurs.

Le dragon d'acier repris forme humaine et rentra dans la cabane. Un édifice solide tout en métal qu'il avait construit pour y loger les deux petits monstres. Là ils étaient à l'abris.

Il prenait soin d'eux, aussi parcequ'il ne voulait pas les abandonner comme il avait abandonner Gajeel. Mais sa, il ne le dirait probablement à personne.

Une fois dans la cabanne, Metallicana jeta un bref cou d'oeil aux petits, ils dormait comme des anges. Ne se doutant sûrement pas qu'ils étaient orphelins. Ils s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

Le dragon ne put s'en empêcher. Il réouvrit le tirroir et relu la lettre, encore une fois.

_Metallicana,_

_Ses enfants vous ont été confiés après la tragique destruction de Fairy Tail d'où résulte la mort de leur mère, Levy MacGarden, et la disparition de leur père Gajeel Redfox._

_Vous serez informé si Gajeel donne le moindre signe de vie._

_Occuper vous bien d'eux, ils sont encore membres de la guilde, qu'il pourront réinvestire une fois l'auberge reconstruite._

_Merci encore, de la part de leur parents et de tout les survivants._

_Makarof Dreyar, troisième maître de Fairy Tail_

* * *

Leon observait les deux nourrisson dans leur berceau. Il était plus de minuit et ces deux là dormait, loin d'imaginer qui avait été leur père, et leur mère. Si il avait accepté de les prendre, c'est d'abord, parce que même si il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, Grey restait son condisciple. Et enfin, parce que quelques années auparavant il avait eu un violent coup de foudre pour la mère des enfants, Jubia Loxar. Par respect pour elle, il se devait d'élever ses enfants. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner. En plus, la petite fille s'appelait Ul. Comme celle qui fut une déesse vivante pour Leon Bastia, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer...

-Ah... murmura-t-il à la lueur de la lune, les yeux toujous rivé sur les nourrissons. Votre père était un exhibisionniste idiot et votre mère une déesse des eaux... ils me manquent ses deux là...

* * *

Milliana parlait à la lueur d'un feu de bois, avec Wolly. Tout deux était toujours dans leur salon en cette heure tardive. Shaw était là aussi, mais lui ne disait rien, il restait simplement là, à observer les flammes danser. Et à pleurer pour sa grande sœur chérie, disparu au combat, Erza Scarlett.

-C'est bien Erza ça... avoir cinq enfants... miao... dit Milliana.

-Oui. Elle voulait en avoir une bonne trentaine! Affirma Wolly. Et Gerald. Au fond j'ai toujours su que s'était quelqu'un de bien !

-Oui...

Shaw explosa en sanglot.

-Snif... Erza et G-gerald... ils me manquent !

-Je sais. Dit Wolly en ravalant ces larmes. Et c'est pour eux qu'on vas s'occuper des petits bouts de chou qui se trouvents en haut.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la petite parcelle qu'il restait de Fairy Hills, les cousins dormait ensemble, sous la surveillance de Mirajane et de Makarof. Arzak et Bisca était resté eux aussi et veillait sur leur petite Asuka.

Wendy était assise sur un lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis la mort de Carla. Grandine, sous sa forme humaine, tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, en vain.

Natsu lui était chez lui, enfin, ce qu'il restait de chez lui . Avec Happy, Lucy et Ignir sous sa forme humaine évidement. Il pleurait le décet de leurs amis. Bien qu'il pleurait tous pour Erza, ils avaient tous quelqu'un de particulièrement cher qui venait de disparaîte. Natsu avait perdu son rival de toujours, Lucy avait perdu sa meilleure amie, la petite mage des mots. Et Happy il avait perdu Carla... Il l'aimait tant...

Pourtant, bien que les mages de Fairy Tail soit dispersé et en larmes en ce jour funeste, ce n'est pas encore la fin de Fairy Tail... Loin de là...

* * *

_[(re) Note de l'auteure : Oui encore une notre je sais, alors vous trouvez comment ? Bon ce n'est qu'un essaie, si sa se trouve, ce ne serait qu'un Two ou Three Shot. Je ne sais pas encore. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un début. Ce n'est peut être la fin de Fairy Tail, mais la mienne en revanche n'est pas loin * se creuse une tombe * . Après tout j'ai fait mourrire tellement de monde. Et oui si se n'était pas assez évident, Gajeel est en vie. Et c'est lui le personnage principale de cette fic, la suite sera raconté de son point de vue d'ailleur... Oups j'en dit trop ^^. C'était juste pour essayer de vous réconforter un petit peu. D'ailleurs... hum dîtes moi... mon Metallicana, trop OOC non ? Je sais, je sais. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses chers petits enfants non plus. Je voulais qu'il soit gentil dans cette fics... Gihihi c'est mon côté fleurs bleus !_

_Comme je sais qu'il y a pas mal de nouveau perso et que c'est un peu confus je fais un récapitulatif au cas où certains seraient perdus ^^_

_Erza x Gerald : 5 enfants (nom encore indéterminés, si vous avez des idées ^^, et en dessous de 4 ans)_

_Elfman x Evergreen : Arianna (environ 1 ans, si c'est pas moins)_

_Grey x Jubia : Ul et Ayron (jumeaux, moins d'1 ans)_

_Luxus x Lisanna : Jade ( 4 ans)_

_Gajeel x Levy : Alice (3 ans) et Jillian (2 ans)_

_Fried x Mirajane : Demeter (3 ans) et Mary (4 ans)_

_J'accepte les reviews négative TANT QU'ELLE SONT CONSTRUCTIVES ! Et ba les gentils pitites reviews biensûre sa fait toujours plaisir ! Bon, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez que je me mettes (ou pas) sur la suite. ^^_

_En espérant que sa vous a plus ! ]_


	2. II Ils sont si forts?

Cette nuit là, toute la vie de Gajeel Redfox avait basculé. Il avait vu Reby se faire tuer. Il avait eu beau chercher il n'avait pas pu trouver ses enfants, il avait conclu qu'eux aussi était mort. Il était alors parti s'exiler loin, dans les villes désertiques et abandonnés qui se trouvait au sud.

Il avait appris que la guilde avait été déclaré inactive en attendant qu'elle soit reconstruite. Mais jamais il ne comptait y retourner. Rien que d'y penser, il avait beaucoup trop mal.

Lui qui avait toujours adoré le combat et qui n'était à la base pas contre l'idée d'une guerre, il y avait perdu toute sa famille. Il revoyait encore le petit corps fin et frêle de tomber violement à terre, et malgré toute ses tentatives pour la rammener, rester là. Inanimée. Morte. Perdue à jamais.  
Il s'était alors mis à la recherche de ses enfants, qui était alors encore tout petit . Il devait être à Fairy Hills, sous la protection de plusieurs mages, mais lorsqu'il y était arriver, les mages était morts, et Fairy Hills détruite. Seule une petite partie du bâtiment tenait encore debout, mais il n'y trouva personne. Tout était aller si vite.

Panther Lily était introuvable aussi. Perdue. Désespérée. Il était parti, et s'était renfermé sur lui même.

Il était resté seul. Ne souhaitant plus la compagnie de personne. Il avait perdue sa famille, sa suffisait amplement. Il n'avait même pas cherché à retrouver Metallicana, son propre père. Bien qu'il s'était réconcilié avec lui, il savait qu'en le revoyant sa ranimerais en lui de vieux souvenirs beaucoup trop douloureux... Il en avait juste marre de souffrir !

Et les années avaient passées... Quatorze ans étaient passés.

C'est un après midi d'été, alors qu'il était perché sur le toît d'une ville déserte pleine de métal qu'il avait trouvé, qu'il avait entendu un groupe de touriste passer au loin. Son ouïe surpuissante de dragonslayer lui avait permis d'entendre toute leur conversation.

Il allait à Magnolia, voir le grand tournoi magique, et apparement, cette année Fairy Tail y participerais.

Alors comme ça Fairy Tail est de nouveaux sur patte ? Se dit Gajeel... Hum … Peut être que je pourrais aller voir le tournoi inconito pour voir comment s'en sorte cette bande de bras cassés...

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvée à Magnolia, grâce à une cape noir couvrant partiellement son visage et aux années qui avait passé, il était difficilement reconnaissable. La cape s'était par précaution, parce qu'il n'était pas fou. Même si il avait veillis, il était loin d'être discret avec ses piercings, ses longs cheveux noirs et son manteau clouté.

Même si revenir dans cette ville lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs à son goût il fallait bien avouer qu'il était bien curieux de voir comment la guilde avait rebondis sur ses pieds.

Si ses enfants étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui, Alice aurait 17 ans et Jillian 16. Le cœur de Gajeel fut douloureux à cette pensées... ses gosses n'était plus en vie... Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à quoi ils auraient ressemblés. Et même à quoi ressemblait ceux qui était encore en vie.

Il finit par arriver aux portes de l'arène, s'installa à l'écart, dans les gradins, qui étaient déjà bondés, et attendis.

Finalement il entendit les voix de hommes qui commentaient, et ne retint quelques larmes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de Fairy Tail.

-Medames et messieurs ils sont enfin de retour ! La fameuse guilde Fairy Tail est-elle toujours la numéro 1 de Fiore ? Les pertes furent douloureuses mais aujourd'hui Fairy Tail revient en force avec ses nouvelles équipe ! Laissez nous vous présentez les mages qui concoureront aujourd'hui !

Premièrement de la guilde Sabertooth, qui nous présentent de nouveaux mages ! Jersey ! Yukirama ! Akiyuri ! Zachari ! Enora !

Les nom défilaient ainsi que les mages. Et une fois que tous Sabertooth y passa, ce fut le tour de Fairy Tail.

-Nous avons d'abord et bien évidement le nouveau maître de Fairy Tail, et oui il faut savoir que Makarof à passer l'arme à gauche. Paix à son âme ! Wendy Marvel !

Makarof ?! Mort ?! Putain... pensa Gajeel. Ah le vieux, sûr qu'il était plus tout jeune... Après toute ces années...

Wendy entra dans l'arène. Dieu qu'elle avait grandi, Gajeel aurait eu peine à la reconnaître. Elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux bleu marine, mais ils était relever en une grande queue de cheval décoré. Elle portait une petite robe blanche qui soulignait bien ses courbes, notament sa poitrine... ce n'était plus la petit Wendy qu'avait connu Gajeel...

-Natsu Dragnir ! Lucy Heartfillia ! Arzack Conell ! Bisca Conell ! Mirajane Strauss !

L'homme aux cheveux roses n'avait pas tellement changé, il était toujours en forme, accompagné par la blonde, toujours à forte poitrine, cependant ses vêtements était bien moin court. Arzack et Bisca avait moins été épargné par le temps... En revanche, Mirajane n'avait rien perdu !

-Connu pour leur exploit au côté de Lamie Scale : les jumeaux , Ul et Ayron Fullbuster !

Les deux mages entrèrent dans l'arène. Une jeune fille, avec les cheveux assez court et noir. Grande et remarquablement bien faite, elle avait cependant un air autain et prétentieux. L'autre, le jeune homme, avait une ressemblance frappante avec Grey. Le même, en plus habillé.

Alors les voilà les jumeaux de Jubia. Elle aurait sûrement été fière d'eux.

-Les membres de l'équipe Fairy Heirs : Demeter et Mary Justine, Azuka Conell , Jade Dreyar...

Une grande blonde sculpturale portait un grand manteau dont elle n'avait pas mis les manches : évident que c'était elle la fille de Luxus. Elle était entouré par deux mages, un avait les cheveux d'un bleu prussien coupé très court, il était bronzé et très musclé, et il se tenait à côté d'une mage à la poitrine virtigineuse et aux long cheveux blanc : les gosses de Mirajane, indéniablement. A la droite de Mary, une petite mage, aux cheveux mi-longs noir, avec une petite franges, tenant une arme de gros calibre à la main, avec un foulard de couleur claire, Azuka. Sans aucun doute.

-Et enfin, ceux qu'on attendait le plus. Ils ont anhéantie plusieurs guilde noir, et ils ne sont pas connu pour faire des manière...

Tient tient pensait Gajeel qui cela allait-il être... Ils sont sûrement très puissants vu les éloges qu'on leurs fait.

-Biensûre vous aviez tous devinez... les dragonslayers Redfox, Alice et Jillian !

Sous le choc Gajeel se leva d'un bon, bouche b, en faisant les yeux rond. Alice … Jillian... En vie ?

Apparement oui, puisque les deux mages firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Ils eurent le droit à une bonne masse d'applaudissement d'ailleurs.

Alice elle n'était pas très grande, comme Reby. Mais elle avait une poitrine généreuse, et un corps élancé. Elle avait un bustier noir et une longue cape clouté, elle augmentait un peu sa taille grâce à des talons, également certie de clous. Elle avait des clous implanté dans la peau sur le côté droit de son visage, ils formaient une demi lunes qui traçait le contour extérieure de son œil droit. Le garçon était grand, et même si il était plus jeune que sa sœur il faisait plus vieux. Il avait les cheveux courts, en bataille, bleu claire. Il portait un T-shirt qui soulignait étonnement bien sa musculature. Et il avait un pantalon blanc ample, avec les même bottes clouté que Metallicana avait fait à Gajeel.. Alors c'était lui qui les avait élevé ?! Gajeel s'en voulait à mort... il était parti trop vite ! Il les avait abandonnées... Les larmes coulait le long de ses joues et il gardait une main qui cachait ses yeux. Il était mort de hont. Comment il avati pu faire une chose pareille?!

Gajeel redscendis les gradins et se réussi à se faufiler dans les loges des mages de Fairy Tail pendant que les organisateurs présentait les cinq gosses d'Erza, qui apparement était bien à la hauteur de leur mère...

Les mages rejoignirent leur loges, Gajeel était prostré à l'intérieure, alors qu'ils rentraient tous peu à peu. Ces enfants allaient se battre aujourd'hui, peut être si il les revoyait il les déconcentrerais ...peut être qu'ils le détesteraient, et ils auraient raisons... quel imbécile il avait fait !

-Gajeel ? Murmura une voix que le dragonslayer conaissait trop bien. Metallicana.

S'en suivirent des murmures de tout les membres qu'ils avait connu, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, etc...

-Gajeel... Gajeel ?

-Gajeel ?

-Gajeel ?

D'un coup le mage se retourna. Se retrouvant face à son dragon de père. Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, se prit une énorme baffe.

-Espèce d'idiot... je te croyais mort ! Siffla Metallicana, en étouffant ses larmes.

Toujours sans prévenir, il le pris dans ses bras le serrant fort contre lui.

Alerté par l'ajitations, Alice et Jillian se retournèrent vers les mages, regroupé en masse autour de Gajeel et Metallicana.

-Grand père... murmura Alice en s'approchant, talonné par son frère. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Metallicana lâcha Gajeel en lui enlevant sa cape, et s'écarta en tendant le bras vers Alice.

-Alice, Jillian. C'est votre père... C'est Gajeel.

Alice et Jillian firent les yeux ronds, de grosses larmes commençait à couler sur le visage des dragonslayers, Gajeel y comprit. Ce dernier tendit les bras alors qu'ils fondait tous en larmes.

Automatiquement, Alice et Jillian foncèrent dans les bras de leur père. Il en avait rêvé toute leur vie, et bien qu'il ne savait encore rien des raisons pourquoi leur père était parti, ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

-Papa ! Hurlèrent Alice et Jillian à l'unisson.

Gajeel avait enfin retrouvé ses enfants. Et il pouvait de nouveaux les serrer contre lui. Une indiscible douceur envahit le cœur de Gajeel.

Et même la voix du présentateur qui annonçait le premier combart ne gâcha pas l'ambiance.

-Maintenant nous allons assister au premier combat ! Fairy Tail VS Sabertooth. Le duo Redfox contre Akiyuri et Enora !

Les applaudissement redoublèrent dans l'arène, Gajeel allait voir de quoi Alice et Jillian étaient capable. Il s'en voulait à mort pour les avoir laisser et ne souhaitait pas les lâcher, mais il ne fallait. Ils se décollèrent, et Alice fit un grand sourrire à son père, ce dernier lui caressa la joue, et donna l'accoalde à son fils. Son fils... Sa fille... Gajeel n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis tellement longtemps... Il avait bien fait de venir.

Alice et Jillian s'avançèren vers l'arène sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Gajeel se posa sur le banc qui donnait sur l'arène en compagnie de Metallicana.

-Gajeel... mumura le dragon

L'intéréssé savait très bien que ça voulait dire qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Et c'était réciproque.

-Tu vas pouvoir voir de quoi tes gosses sont capable. Dit fièrement le Metallicana

-Ils sont si forts ? Demanda Gajeel à son père.

-T'imagine même pas ...

* * *

Note de l'auteur

Alors sa vous à plus ? Je ne suis franchement pas doué pour écrire les scène de combat, alors on verra plus tard ce que ça donnera... Bref. Des reviews ? Des joies ? Des envies de meurtres ?

Allez y dîtes moi si ça vous plaît ! Quoi qu'il en soit... pas plus de deux coup de couteau par personne soyez sympa... ^^'


	3. III Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

Alice et Jillian se trouvèrent dans l'arène, face à face avec les deux mages de Sabertooth, et bien qu'il avait confiance en eux, Gajeel avait un tantinet la trouille pour ses enfants. Après tout c'est vrai quoi il venait de les retrouver, et l'émotion qui l'animait était indescriptible. Il se ressaisit pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Les deux mages de Sabertooth n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, par contre prétentieux, et sûre d'eux. Premièrement il y avait Enora. Pas très grande, avec de très très long cheveux bruns, habillée tout de noir, plutôt ample, avec une longue écharpe rouge et un air de sadique sur le visage. L'autre mage, Akiyuri était un bel homme, grand blond, du genre Sting, en plus vieux. Il portait une sorte de tunique dorée avec un pantalon noir hyper ample, dans le genre sarouel. Le présentateur fit vite les présentations détaillées.

-A gauche nous avons la team Manta de Sabertooth, qui se compose d'Enora Yurufu mage nécromancienne, et d'Akiyuri Meiyi, qui maîtrise les technique du palais des chants divins.

Nécromancienne...Okay elle utilise la puissance des morts, pensa Gajeel. Et c'est quoi au juste le palais des chants divin ? Enfin, on verra bien.

-A droite, les dragonslayer d'acier de première génération de la team Fairy Heirs de Fairy Tail, Alice Redfox et Jillian Redfox.

Les quatres mages se saluèrent et après tout ce passa très vite.

Akiyuri leva ses mains en l'air, et soudain des torrents de lumière fusèrent vers les deux dragonslayers. Les quatres mages n'était d'ailleurs plus visible et il fallu une bonne minute pour qu'ils soient à nouveau à découvert. Alice et son frère avait esquiver l'attaque justesse, mais ils avaient l'air en pleine forme.

Ce fut au tour d'Enora d'entrer en action.

-Armée de la sainte terre réveillez vous ! Hurla-t-elle.

Alors le sol commença à se dérober autour d'elle. Jillian fut légèrement pris au dépourvu et recula d'un pas. Une aura obscure entourait la jeune mage, a contrario de son coéquipier qui était baigné d'un halo lumineux. Soudain, des mains sortirent du sol, puis des corps, mais ils semblaient décomposés et Alice eut une expression de dégout profonde devant les zombies. En moins de cinq minutes ,derrière Enora, se tenait une armée d'au moins 50 zombies qui commençaient à foncer vers les Redfox. En quelques « poing du dragon d'acier » et « souffle du dragon d'acier » et autres attaques , les zombies furent anéantis, mais presque aussi tôt une autre vague de zombie poussé par une lumière aveuglante se matérialisa et fonça sur les mages .

-Merde, dit Alice.

-Faut qu'on atteigne les mages pour gagner. Rajouta Jillian

-Bon si ils veulent la jouer comme sa...

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant. Confirma Alice

Les deux dragonslayers reculèrent de quelques pas, et hurlèrent à l'unisson « Technique des chasseurs de dragon d'acier : transformation ! » Un grand halo vert et noir entoura les deux mages de Fairy Tail et toute l'arène trembla tant ils dégageaient de puissance magique. Gajeel en le souffle coupé. Certes il était fort, mais jamais il n'aurait été capable de faire ce que ses gosses s'apprêtaient à faire .

Alice et Jillian commençaient à grandir de plus en plus, leur peau se changeait en écailles métalliques, leur ongles devenaient de longues griffes d'acier, leurs dents s'aiguisaient jusqu'à devenir des crocs, et une fois que leur métamorphose fut terminée, tout le monde du se rendre à l'évidence. En un énorme rugissement, Alice et Jillian avait balayé tout les espoires de victoire d'Enora et d'Akiyuri.

Alice et Jillian s'étaient changés en deux véritables dragons.

Akiyuri, qui semblait être un parfait idiot, se borna pourtant à envoyer un rayon de lumière qui ricocha sur les écaille de Jillian. En un coup de pate, Alice envoya valser les deux mages de Sabertooth, ils s'écrasèrent contre le murs et s'en allèrent en courant vers leur coulisses.

Alice et Jillian se retransformèrent en humains, et levèrent leur mains en l'air en signe de victoire.

-Mesdames et messieurs les grand vaincoeurs : Alice et Jillian Redfox de Fairy tail !

Alice et Jillian étaient applaudis en masse et eurent même droit à une standing-ovation , qui ne fit que redoubler les acclamations de la foule.

Depuis l'arène, toujours les bras en l'air, Alice se retourna vers là où se trouvait son père et Metallicana dans les coullisses, et elle leur adressa un grand sourrire, et pendant une seconde Gajeel cru bel et bien voir Reby lui sourriant, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Alice et Jillian revinrent en courant vers les coulisses, acclamés par les mages de Fairy Tail qui étaient présents.

-Waaah, comment vous les avez défoncés ! S'enthousiasma Natsu.

Gajeel s'avança vers les mages et serra encore une fois ses enfants dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué... je croyais que vous étiez morts c'est pour ça que je suis partie... je suis désolé...

-T'inquiéte. Dit Jillian. On t'en veux pas. Papa...

Gajeel fut profondément émue par se mot. Ce simple petit mot mais qui voulais dire tellement de choses. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour ses enfants l'appelerais papa de nouveau. Mais si. Et maintenant, ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Les combats durèrent toute l'après-midi, presque tout les mages y passèrent et à chaque fois, s'était Fairy Tail qui gagnait. En une après midi, ils avaient retrouvés leur grade de guilde numéros 1 de Fiore.

Alice, Gajeel et Jillian parlèrent pendant un long moments. Ses enfants racontaient à Gajeel tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Gajeel leur demanda si sa n'avait pas été trop dûre avec Metallicana, et il apprit pour sa plus grande surprise qu'en fait, il avait été un gentil (pas trop comme même) parfait petit papy. Il leur avait même permis de fêter Noël ,c'est pour dire ! Lorsque Gajeel se retourna vers Metallicana et qu'il lui dit « Alors comme ça t'es devenu mielleux hein ? » pour se moquer, il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un énorme coup sur la tête et une bonne en prime. Non, il n'avait pas changé, mais il s'était pris d'affection pour ses petits enfants.

Gajeel parla à ses enfants de Reby, de la vie avant la guerre. Jusqu'au moment où Alice posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Mais alors, maman tu l'as rencontré quand t'es entré à Fairy Tail ou avant ?

Là Gajeel avait été pris au dépourvu. Comment expliquer à ses deux enfants qu'avant de tomber amoureux de sa mère, il l'avait crucifiée et torturée ?

Metallicana, qui conaissait la vérité, tenait visiblement à ne pas tout dire non plus.

-Ouais il l'a connu en entrant à Fairy Tail, n'est-ce-pas Gajeel ? Dit le dragon.

-Ouais... Elle à tout de suite été gentille avec moi contrairement aux autres. Elle était la personne la plus adorable qui fut jamais...

Et il continua à raconter certaines missions qu'il avait effectuer avec elle, et des annecdotes, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine mage s'inscruste dans la conversation.

-'Lut Alice, dit la grande blonde en prenant l'intéréssée dans ses bras . Salut Jillian. Metallicana. Toi t'es Gajeel s'est ça ? Dit-elle en souriant et en toisant Gajeel ave ses grands yeux verts.

Gajeel lui tendit sa main, qu'elle sera.

-Ouais, Jade n'est-ce-pas ?

-C'est ça. Aquiesca-t-elle toujours en souriant.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lisanna. Toujours souriante, très avenante.

-C'est ma meilleure amie. Dit Alice.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi à parler pendant un moment. Finalement le combat des jumeaux Fullbuster contre la dernière équipe eut lieu, et ils gagnèrent évidement.

-AAAAAALICE ! Hurla une voix féminine de loin.

Alice se leva d'un bon et partie vers où venait la voix.

-'Tain c'est Ul... mumura Jillian en mettant sa tête dans ses main d'un air résigné.

-La fille de Grey ? Demanda Gajeel.

-Ouais, c'est la pire rival d'Alice. Confirma Jade, aussi agacé.

Et une bagarre commença entre Ul et Alice. Menaçant de détruire l'arène tout entière, Wendy, qui était dorénavant le nouveau maître de Fairy Tail, réussi à traîner les deux magiciennes vers la nouvelle auberge.

Exactement comme celle qu'ils avaient avant l'examen de mage de class S sur l'île Tenro. Elle paraissait légèrement plus grande.

Ils entrèrent acceuillis par les autres mages, pour la pluspart Gajeel ne les conaissait pas. Ils commencèrent à fêter la victoire de Fairy Tail au grand tournois magique d'aujourd'hui, ainsi que le retour de Gajeel.

Mirajane fut plus qu'heureuse de discuter avec lui. Même si il n'était pas du genre bavard. Natsu le defia, deux ou trois fois. Et Lucy lui montra son roman, qu'elle venait apparement de publier, et dont le personnage principale s'appelait Reby, en l'honneur de sa défunte meilleure amie.

Vers le millieu de la soirée, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la guilde. La personne en question vit Gajeel et lui sauta au coup, le faisant tomber au passage.

-Gajeeel ! Putain t'es vivant ?!

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Panther Lily.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Hey hey alors sa vous a plus ? ^^ Non ce n'est pas fini.

Bon vous avez pu remarqué que je suis nulle pour écrire des scènes de combat ! D'ailleurs en parlant de combat, c'est vrai qu'il à été vite expédié mais je voulais vraiment qu'Alice et Jillian soir genre super fort et quasi-imbattable.

Oui Ul est hyper prétencieuse (elle a été élevé par Leon!), mais sympa au fond!

Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense que je dévelloperais plus les personnages. Celui là tourne principalement autour du combat en fait.

Petit résumé des nouvelles équipe de Fairy Tail:

Team TEMPERED TWINS:

Ul Fullbuster & Ayron Fullbuster

Team FAIRY HEIRS:

Jade Dreyar & Demeter Justine & Mary Justine & Alice Redfox & Jillian Redfox & Arianna Strauss

Team TITANS DAWN:

Les 5 enfants d'Erza pour lequel je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de noms (2 filles et 3 garçons), si vous avez des idées...

Bref,

J'espère que vous avez aimé et je reviens bientôt avec la suite, tout compte fait se sera sûrement un peu plus qu'un Three Shot !:D


	4. IV Tu n'es pas seul, plus maintenant

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite, et grande révélation de ce chapitre : les prénoms des enfants d'Erza et Gerald, même si il n'interviendront qu'au prochain chapitre. Je mets les prénoms car il y aura un Lexique des nouveaux personnages à la fin du chapitre. ^^ Donc un gros merci à CupcakesCult, M-L Story, et Pigeonne pour leur idée de prénoms. En espérant qu'ils ne vous décevront pas. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus mes CPLs... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous même.

* * *

Gajeel avait fait le déplacement ce matin, sans prévenir personne, ni même Panther Lily. Il avait besoin d'être seule pour se retrouver face à ça.

Une pierre. Un simple morceau de marbre d'à peine un mètre de haut. Et pourtant, elle signifiait tellement de chose cette pierre. Les goûtes de pluies dégoulinaient , s'arrêtant juste aux endroits où les lettres étaient gravées dans le marbre. Il y avait un nom dessus. Une date de naissance. Une date de décès. Et un petit mot.

**REBY MACGARDEN**

**X768-X794**

_**Ici repose une mage qui s'est sacrifiée pour ses amis et sa famille.  
Une mage appréciée de tous, une mère exceptionnelle,**_

_**une femme d'une intelligence rare.**_

_**Petite fée aux cheveux bleu ,repose en paix.**_

Bien qu'il se cachait sous sa grande cape noir, Gajeel avait mal, affreusement mal. Sa petite crevette était ici, six pieds sous-terre. Loin de lui. Pour toujours.

Gajeel n'avait certes pas été un homme exemplaire tout au cours de sa vie, il n'avait pas réussi grand chose. Il avait été vile et cruel pendant des années aux services de Phantom Lord, en intégrant Fairy Tail, il se fichait éperdument du mal qu'il leur avait fait, il ne cherchais pas à se faire pardonner ni à se faire des amis. Et pourtant, malgré lui il s'en était fait. Panther Lily, Natsu, Wendy, Jubia, et Reby, évidement. Elle avait été la première à venir vers lui, et elle lui avait balancé de but en blanc qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que le passé s'est le passé, et qu'il était le bienvenue à la guilde. Il lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant. La dernière fois, il avait échoué. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Il se rappelait...

_[Flashback, on revient quatorze ans en arrière]_

La guerre faisait rage, la plupart des membres de Raven Tail avait été anéantis, cependant ceux de Fairy Tail aussi. Gajeel courait au milieux des décombres, il venait de terminer un combat contre trois mages, et tentait de retrouver Reby. Il voyait autour de lui les combat qui se succédait, cependant il y avait tellement de morts qu'il était impossible de savoir qui avait vraiment le dessus. Le dragonslayer avait bien du mal à étouffer sa colère, il avait vu tant de morts ce soir. Jubia, Grey, en tentant de la protéger, Luxus, tué par son propre père, le raijinshu , aidé de Makarof avait venger le mage de foudre, ce ne fut pas sans pertes. Evergreen, Fried, Bixrow... Tous morts...

Lisanna, qui tentant de réanimer son frère n'avait pas vu le coup venir, Roméo, lui était bien trop jeune pour mourir, seulement dix-sept ans. Natsu s'était occupé de le venger personnellement.

Affecté par de vielle blessures dû à Acnologia, Gildarts avait été vaincu par le bras droit d'Iwan, Banor. Cana avait tenté de vengé son père, mais elle n'avait pas été assez forte. Maintenant elle était morte, tout comme son père.

Erza avait succombé à la perte de sang occasionnée par ses blessures, Wendy n'avait rien pu faire. Gerald ,lui , était mort dans une explosion.

Malgré qu'il ne voulait pas abandonnée ses amis derrière lui, Gajeel continuait de courir cherchant Reby. Il savait qu'elle se battait aux côtés de Lucy.

Un cri attira l'attention de Gajeel, juste à sa gauche.

-Solid Script : Explosion !

C'était Reby ça, sans aucun doute. Il se retourna et fonça vers la crevette, elle venait de faire exploser un monstre qu'un mage avait invoqué, et tentait de s'y retrouver dans un nuage de fumée. Toujours plus de fumée... Même Gajeel n'y voyait plus rien. Bordel... C'est sûrement un autre mage qui faisait cela, c'était bien trop dense comme fumée pour être naturelle. Gajeel avançait à taton lorsqu'il entendit un second cri provenant de sa crevette, un cri de douleur suivis d'un « Reeebyy ! » provenant sans doute de Lucy.

La fumée se dissipa peut à peu et c'est là qu'il vit Reby tomber lourdement à terre. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle le s'écrase sur le sol. Lucy venait de terrasser l'homme qui avait fait du mal à la linguiste. Elle se tenait à côté de Reby, avec Gajeel.

Les mains du dragonslayer était couvertes de sang, mais pas le sien.

-Reby ! Reby ! Garde ta main dessus ! Dit Gajeel, paniqué, gardant sa main fermement appuyé sur celle de sa crevette, qui étais sur sa blessure. Wendy ! Wendy !

Mais personne ne vînt. Lucy pleurait, et le regard de Reby était perdu dans le vide.

-Oh non... murmura Gajeel... Reby ! REBY ! Ne me laisse pas...

Elle était morte, belle et bien morte. Perdue à tout jamais.

_[Fin du flashback]_

Maintenant elle se trouvait là. Sous-terre. Gajeel sentait de plus en plus de larmes couler le long de ses joues. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, et il avait l'estomac noué. Elle lui manquait sa crevette... elle lui manquait tellement …

Pile au moment où il s eut l'impression qu'il allait définitivement perdre pied, une main vînt s'abbatre sur son épaule gauche. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était Alice. Jillian se tenait à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille, s'approcha de son père, elle essuya ses larmes avec sa main, et le pris dans ses bras. Gajeel éprouva un réconfort indescriptible à la tenir contre lui. Jillian se joignit lui aussi à leur étreinte.

-Tu n'est pas seul papa. Plus maintenant. Murmura Alice à l'oreille de son père.

* * *

Alors il vous a plus ce nouveau chapitre? Hum... trop court à mon goût. Le prochain sera plus long...merde... j'avais déjà dit ça au précédent - _-'

Mais enfin ^^ Voici le lexique des personnages que j'ai inventé:

**FULL BUSTER**

_(Jubia x Grey)_

**Ul :**

Yeux Bleus

Cheveux Noir

Magie constructive de la glace

15 ans

Assez prétentieuse et toujours sûre d'elle, Ul cache derrière toute cette puissance le traumatisme dû au fait qu'elle n'a jamais connu ses parents. Elle a appris sa magie au près de son tuteur, Leon Bastia. Comme sa mère, elle est très belle, et est surnommée par les mages de Fairy Tail : «Akuma » (démone, diable).

Sa rivale c'est Alice Redfox. Alice est aussi la seule , avec Ayron, à savoir à quel point Ul est sensible au fond, et qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien malgré les apparences.

**Ayron :**

Yeux Bleus

Cheveux Noirs

Magie élémentaire de l'eau

15 ans

D'une nature gentille et amicale, il est celui qu'on appelle le « bon jumeaux ». Il a hérité ses pouvoirs de sa mère, comme elle son corps est entièrement constitué d'eau.

**DREYAR**

_(Luxus x Lisanna)_

**Jade :**

Yeux Verts

Cheveux Blonds

Take Over : Myth Souls

18 ans

Jade à hériter trois choses de son père et deux choses de sa mère. Son père lui a donné son ambition sans limite, sa puissance magique et son charisme naturel. Sa mère lui a fait donc de son intelligence, de sa bienveillance, et de sa beauté angéllique.

Elle a rencontré sa meilleure amie, Alice Redfox, alors qu'elle avait 12 ans. A l'époque la petite Alice avait été véritablement fasciné par Jade, et le pire c'est que c'était réciproque. Alice admirait le charisme de Jade, Jade admirait la puissance d'Alice. Cette fascination mutuelle les as rapprochées , elles ont appris beaucoup l'une de l'autre et aujourd'hui elle sont comme des sœurs.

**REDFOX **

_(Reby x Gajeel)_

**Alice : **

Yeux Noisettes

Cheveux Noirs

Chasseur de dragon d'acier

17 ans

Tout comme sa mère, elle est adorable, mais au combat c'est une teigne. Sa pire rivale est Ul Fullbuster, elles se battent ensembles depuis toujours, à l'instar de Natsu et Grey. Jade Dreyar, sa meilleure amie, est comme une sœur pour elle.

**Jillian : **

Yeux Rouge

Cheveux Bleu Ciel

Chasseur de dragon d'acier

16 ans

Il est assez distant et à du mal à exprimer ses sentiments tout comme Gajeel, mais au fond il est très sensible et assez timide, mais ça il n'y a que sa sœur ,Alice, qui le sait.

**JUSTINE **

_(Mirajane x Fried)_

**Demeter : **

Yeux Bleu Azur

Cheveux Bleu Prussien

Magie des Illusions, Manipulement mentale, Lévitation, Magie du sommeil

Demeter a un faible depuis toujours pour la leader de son équipe , Jade Dreyar. Il est puissant et donc assez prétentieux et obstinée, mais il est aussi adorable envers son équipe, Fairy Heirs.

**Mary :**

Yeux Bleu Azur

Cheveux Blancs

Magie des Étoiles

18 ans

Portrait craché de sa mère, Mary est sculpturale et a tendance à en jouer pour arranger ses problèmes. Elle a déjà beaucoup eu de relations d'un soir, mais jamais d'histoire à long terme, et cela l'attriste beaucoup en fait.

**STRAUSS **

_(Elfman x Evergreen)_

**Arianna :**

Yeux Marrons

Cheveux Violet Pâle

Magie des plantes

16 ans

D'un naturel doux et avenant, Arianna est une fille très jolie, mais tout le monde la trouve bizarre. Elle semble pourtant trouver grâce aux yeux des frères Rick Fernandez, avec qui elle part souvent en mission.

**FERNANDEZ **

_(Erza x Gerald)_

**Amy :**

Yeux Marrons

Cheveux Bleus

Magie constructive du Sable

17 ans

Elle tient beaucoup à sa grande sœur, et ensemble elle forme un duo redoutable.

**Scarlett : **

Yeux Marrons

Cheveux Rouges

Mage chevalier

18 ans

Ressemble beaucoup à Erza, physiquement et mentalement.

**Zack : **

Yeux Marrons

Cheveux Bleus

Mage du vent

19 ans

Le plus grand de la fratrie, toujours partie en mission à droit à gauche, il aime l'aventure et la solitude, il a un physique avantageux et fais l'objet du désir de beaucoup de femme, mais reste inaccessible.

**Jeff : **

Yeux verts

Cheveux Marrons

Magie des empires oubliés

16 ans

Il utilise une magie peu connu mais redoutable, difficile à utiliser et extrêmement destructrice, il n'utilise sa magie que rarement hors des missions.

**Rick : **

Yeux verts

Cheveux Marrons

Magie tectonique

15 ans

Sa magie lui permet de provoquer à sa guise des tremblement de terre , plus ou moins puissant, de faire pousser subitement des montagnes ou de crée à sa guise des abysse. Comme vous l'aurez comprit, sa magie lui permet de maîtriser totalement le mouvement des plaques tectoniques. Petit dernier du clan Fernandez, il n'en est pas le moins redoutable .

* * *

Un dernier petit commentaire pour les prénoms des enfants Fernandez.

Amy : Je trouvais ça jolie, ça a un petit côté anglais...

Scarlett: J'ai pas pu résister, c'est à cause des cheveux!

Zack : Ce nom est revenu plusieurs fois dans les propositions et je trouve que ça colle bien avec le côté "séducteur-solitaire-inaccessible".

Jeff: Sa me fait penser à Jeff Buckley (R.I.P)... Halleloujah... Chansons triste... Âme solitaire...Mysère... Tant mieu mon perso est mystérieux tout comme son pouvoirs (que je rêvelerais dans un prochain chapitre). Je sais, le résonnement est illogique x)

Rick: Depuis toute petite je suis une grande fan des films "La Momie" XD... Et puis je trouvais que ça sonnait bien ^^


End file.
